dutesversefandomcom-20200214-history
Vietnam
Vietnam underwent massive political protests because it was forced to submit to the ACMF and New Chinese Empire in their sphere of influence. Vietnamese Socialist Government leader Trần Đại Việt decided to support ACMF against his will due to the fear of being annihilated by unbeatable Chinese nuclear arsenal. The decision of supporting ACMF sparked up the civil unrest as the Vietnamese people are mainly anti-Chinese since Sino-Vietnamese border conflict in 1979. The mass protests against Chinese government sparked up across the nation like a storm in Ho Chi Minh City (Saigon), Hue, Ha Noi, Nha Trang, Da Nang, and Can Tho, and these protests will quickly turn into mass violent riots in the country Independence-Freedom-Happiness. (Độc lập - Tự do - Hạnh phúc). Ho Chi Minh City So-called Saigon was the biggest city in Vietnam and the first major city that held a mass protest against the New Chinese Empire during 2022. The protest was from a small peaceful protest turned into the violent protest after the police force opened fire at the protest lines. Ha Noi city ''' Ha Noi city was the second city in Vietnam that held protests against the ACMF support, but different from Ho Chi Minh city, the protest turned into a small violent conflict when the people in Ha Noi decided to stage a coup against the government system, the conflict lasted for months with a heavy civilian casualty. '''Nha Trang, Da Nang, Can Tho 3 coastal cities on the eastern side of Vietnam, decided to stage a protest by smashing, torching up the Chinese embassies, or their business properties. These 3 cities were the first cities that showed heavy discrimination against Chinese businessmen, or Hoa (Chinese-Vietnamese) people. The protest also met with violence after Nha Trang people decided to burn the Chinatown. Paracel Island Can be known as Quần đảo Trường Sa was forced to be given to Chinese under no circumstance, and of course, Vietnamese Coastal Force on the island didn't give up the island that easily, they decided to fight against the Chinese force by any chances. After 4 days of bloody fire exchange, the Chinese forced finally reclaimed the island as their property, the Vietnamese army suffered 356 death and 412 wounded. This incident worried the US Government, but especially the Taiwanese government more, as the island is only 100 knots away from the Republic of China's mainland. Garden Grove, California Garden Grove, Orange County in California also held a protest, requesting the US Government to stop the influence of the ACMF and help the Vietnamese people back in Vietnam. The decision of the US Government about aiding Vietnam remained unknown. Post-Flash status The Vietnamese descendant rebuilt the country into a Republican dynasty after the war called Nam Phong Dynasty (South Wind Dynasty) with the structure of government similar to Nguyen Dynasty and early US constitution in 1800, they then support the cause of the Chinese Kingdom who has the same ideology as them. Category:Pre-Flash Category:Post-Flash Category:Countries Category:DV2115